1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric element.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the conventionally known multilayer piezoelectric elements is one comprised of a multilayer body consisting of an alternate stack of a plurality of piezoelectric members and a plurality of internal electrodes, and external electrodes each of which is provided on a side face of the multilayer body and electrically connected to predetermined internal electrodes. In the multilayer piezoelectric element described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-340489, the entire external electrodes are formed so as to extend in the stack direction of the multilayer body. In the multilayer piezoelectric element described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-210884, the external electrodes are mesh members made of electroconductive wires and are fixed to respective side faces of the multilayer body with an electroconductive adhesive. In the multilayer piezoelectric element described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-171003, the external electrodes are coiled elastic members.